1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drawing aids, and particularly to a straight edge assembly for use with an artist's canvas.
2. General Description of the Prior Art
While a great deal of art work is done on canvases mounted on solid board, particularly indoor studio work, a substantial quantity of art work is done, particularly outside, wherein a canvas is supported on a simple rectangular frame, commonly referred to as a stretcher. It is to be appreciated that in the fixed locale indoor environment, the artist's tools need not be particularly portable, and thus it has been found in general there is a greater variety of drawing aids which are more adaptable for the studio locale than for field usage. A particular case in point is the adjustably mounted straight edge which enables one to draw a series of parallel straight lines. There are a variety of such devices which may be mounted on drafting boards, but the applicant is unaware of any such device which is mountable on a stretched canvas. These devices are positioned very close to the surface of the board, and thus are unsuitable for use with an artist's brush.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide such a device.